Everything is Going to Be Okay
by hawa-chan
Summary: After an unfortunate incident, Viktor had to raise his only daughter alone without his beloved wife. He will do anything for Viktoria while both of them are still waiting for Yuri to wake up. MPREG
1. Chapter 1 Viktoria

**Chapter 1**

 **[Viktoria]**

"My name is Katsuki Viktoria Nikiforov. Please to meet you."

Every students in 1-A class of Hassetsu Elementary school were speechless. A foreigner. A beautiful, silver haired foreigner on top of that, had joined their class. It was their first day of elemantary school life and they already being lucky?! But wait, she has Japanese name, so was a mixed?

"Thank you, Miss Katsuki. So, will you tell us your favorite, your hate and also your dream?" The teacher asked as she smiles towards her new student (This teacher obviously didn't have anything to ask so she stole Kakashi's line). Hearing that, everyone was excited to hear her answer.

But suddenly, she smiles. Unlike her graceful smile just now, her smile was creepier as if she had a hidden intention. That scared the whole class who were just admiring her stunning beauty just now.

"I like Papa!"

 _Ha?_

"He's handsome and caring! I love Mama too but he's always sleeping!"

 _Mama? 'He'?_

"I also love ice skating! I love going to Hassetsu Castle with Axel, Lutz and Loops one-chan!"

 _Axel? Lutz? Loops? What animal is that?_

"And my dream is..."

Everyone was nervous to hear the continuation. The girl griped her hand as tighten as she can as she can no longer contain her excitement.

"I want to debut in Senior Grand Prix Final!"

* * *

 _7 years ago, 25 Dec 2016_

His eyes were dead. Nothing can be said anymore. It was too late. Viktor Nikiforov, for a first time in his life felt that the world had nothing important to him anymore. He was holding a newborn while looking at the snow from the window before he turned towards a limp body on the hospital bed. It was funny. All the achievements he did in the past weren't matter anymore. There's no meaning of having them without the one he loved.

Katsuki Yuri, the one who gave birth to their beautiful daughter, had lying on the bed in coma. Both of them knew the risk but he insisted to keep Viktoria. He had always look forward to meet his daughter despite the chance was given to him for a treatment if he terminate the pregnancy. There's nothing Viktor can do to change his wife's mind. Yuri loved both of his husband and unborn daughter equally. That's why he can't kill that child. He wanted her to live. Even if he's gone, the child will still have his Papa.

Viktor embraced his small daughter. He will definitely protect his daughter until Yuri return to them. And that time, they will be together as family again.

That moment, Viktor Nikiforov retired from figure skating career.

* * *

a/n: This is my first YOI fanfic. I hope I can continue doing this so I made a very short chapter unless there's important event in it.


	2. Chapter 2 Kuro

**Chapter 2**

 **[Kuro]**

 **And so, I will try to keep OC appearing to minimum unless it's necessary. But this boy is definitely necessary since I want Viktoria to have at least one childhood friend that shares the same dream. Now, if you read this in mobile apps, you might confused with the past and present being switched for a few times since you might can't see the divider but I made decision to use italic if we encounter the past to differentiate them. Also, a few days before I type this, I made omurice for dinner and it was super easy and delicious! However, due to my country rice wasn't as sticky as Japanese rice, I need to do different way. There result is same though. But don't worry, I put Yuri's steps of cooking an omurice for Viktor! Feel free to try it.**

* * *

 _As the whole Katsuki family were away for family business, Yu-topia Akatsuki was closed for a few days. As it's impossible to leave their sole Russian guest alone, Yuri was leaved behind to stay with him. And thus, they will be alone for a few days. And since Yuri's mom was not there, they will have to cook by themselves for meals._

 _Currently Yuri was peeking into the fridge with crooked eyebrows. Viktor looked at the younger skater as he frowned._

" _Yuri, what are you searching?" Viktor asked, to start their conversation._

 _Yuri frowns as he closed the fridge door. "Hm…Viktor, there's no ingredient for our dinner tonight. We need to go out and purchase them now!"_

" _Is that so? Then why don't I come with you?" Viktor offered as a courtesy when Yuri was the one who will cook their meals for the time being._

" _Really? Thanks, that really helps!" Yuri was overjoyed. Having someone to go shopping with was really nice._

* * *

Everybody was flocking around the Russian-Japanese girl. She was very happy that everyone was really kind to her on their first day. Well, she heard that she might attract a lot of attentions due to her hair and mixed blood from those triplets but she never thought it will happen so soon. She was excited to exchange cellphone numbers with her new friends.

She was also glad that her classmates have accepted and cheered for her dream to be a figure skater. She will definitely do her best in training and win competition! She knew that her Papa was long retired from his career yet he still training children at Hasetsu Ice Castle by becoming a trainer there. She heard Mama was his first student but as soon she was born, Mama had fallen to a long sleep. In other words, he was in coma. It's not like she didn't realize it, but it will be better if he was there. Papa will not sad anymore and they can eat katsudon together with Grandpa and Grandma!

As she was busy talking with her classmates, she realized that a black medium haired boy was walking towards her before his lips blurted a question. "Hey." The attention then had moved towards him.

"Is your mom is…Katsuki Yuri?"

"Huh?" Viktoria asked.

* * *

" _Ne Yuri, what are you going to cook?" the Russian skater asked as he picked some onions and put them into the plastic bag._

" _Ah, today I plan to go a little bit differently. How's omurice sounds?" Yuri said as he was busy selecting some chicken keels._

" _Omurice?! You mean the rice with omelet on top?!" Victor was thrilled._

" _Yes. That is omurice," Yuri can't help laughing towards his coach's childish reaction for getting excited over a food but then he is from Russia after all. So only knowing Japanese food by rumors was thinkable. Alright! He will do his best and cook the best omurice ever for Viktor and Maccachin! Dog can't eat omurice though. But looking at the excited face of Viktor had motivated Yuri._

 _Until suddenly, he started feeling sick._

* * *

"Huh?" Viktoria was startled upon her Mama's name being mentioned.

"That last name of yours, it's Katsuki, right? And plus, you have another family name, Nikiforov which is a Russian name. For as long as I know, there's only two people in Hasetsu with that kind of name which are the legendary Katsuki Yuri and Viktor Nikiforov, skaters which have gone missing in figure skating sports world 7 years ago and that timeline matches your age and not to mention your dream to be a figure skater! And that means…" Everyone were speechless including Viktoria herself.

"You are related to Katsuki Yuri and Viktor Nikiforov!" The boy claimed as he pointed his finger towards the fascinated Viktoria. But…

"Yes, I am. So?" She suddenly replied in cute manner, shocking the boy. The boy said all of these as if they were a big deal.

"WHAT?!" The boy shouted in surprised. His theories were just a guess, yet all those were actually true?! He looked at his classmates. All of them did not look surprised at all. No wonder, since only him and Viktoria were skaters in this generation. Oh, he never told Viktoria that yet didn't he?

"Oh, I am a skater from Tokyo. I just moved here last week. So it's true that Hasetsu has a popular rink here," The boy tried to recompose himself and started explaining. "My name is Kurozuki Kuro. Call me Black."

Viktoria frowned. Oh, he was new here. No wonder he was really shocked. But, really? He was a skater too? So why did he came all the way to Kyushu? Wasn't Tokyo have better training rink than Hasetsu? "Kuro." And so she said.

"No, it's Black." Kuro rejected. His face was really hilarious.

"Kuro sounds cool."

"But Black sounds cooler!"

"They have the same meaning, what's a big deal anyway?"

"It sounds international!"

"You are pure Japanese just act like one!" As the two kids argued, the whole classmates kept turning their heads towards both of them in turn, in synchronized. The childish argument was too childish, cute and amusing to watch. Some of them were already grinning.

"S-so you are related to both of Yuri and Viktor, but what is your relation to them? Did Viktor married someone from Yuri's family?" Kuro was blushing. His idol's relative was in front of him after all. And again, Viktoria frowned.

"Huh? What are you saying? I'm their daughter of course! Didn't I said that Katsuki Yuri is my Mama just now? Of course Viktor Nikiforov is my Papa!" But seeing freaked out reaction from Kuro, she realized something. "What? Do you have any problem that both of my parents are male?!"

"Not that, idiot! I'm just shocked that they married each other! I mean your Papa was really famous worldwide even before we were born, and suddenly he retired! Don't tell me that…"

"Ah, yes. Mama got pregnant with me, they got married, and suddenly mama was sick. Mama gave birth to me and sleeping in hospital for the whole 7 years, and Papa retired. I think that was what Papa said though. Simple?"

It's not like the sad news was not shocking enough, but Viktoria's fake cheery tone when she said that…

Kuro finally exploded.

* * *

 _Viktor was peeking from outside the kitchen. Yuri looked very cute when he was humming while cooking. Viktor was grinning. Right now, this 28 years old bachelor was really happy. His cute Yuri was making dinner like a housewife especially when he was wearing apron._

 _Yuri's inner thought:_

" _Yuri's Cooking Corner! Hi everyone who cheer for me just because I'm from Hasetsu, today, mine and Viktor's dinner is omurice! Right, some of you might already knew how to make it but still, if you don't, I'll show you how to make one! It's simple and delicious! I hope Viktor will like it! Te~he!_

 _For the filling part, you will need onions, chicken tights, ketchup, salt, pepper and of course a warm rice. First, let's make the chicken rice! First, chop the onion (the author of this fanfic chopped and crushed them though until they became paste) and saute them with small amount of oil. No need to put a lot of oil. Then, fry the chicken with it until it was cooked nicely. If you wait long enough, you might notice that the color of the chicken will change into white. Okay, after that was done, add like…8 table spoon of ketchup…never mind how much, as long it is red. You also can try to use tomato puree. Stir until they were all mixed and look like a paste. Actually, it will taste better if you put some veggies because those veggies will add some sweetness into the flavor. Lastly, add the rice and stir until they all mixed and the rice turns into red. Divide it to portions depending on how much servings you want to make. Of course the more servings you want to make, the more rice you need. In my case, I just need two. One for me and one for Viktor. Maccachin can't eat this of course._

 _And now, let's make the omelet part. It's pretty easy. An omelet for one servings only needs two eggs. If they were large it is better. Just crack them both into a bowl, add some salt and pepper and just beat them until they were fluffy. Some people will strain them before pouring them into the frying pan. Okay, back to the topic, put a little bit of oil into the frying pan and wait until they were hot enough. Just pour the egg mixture into the frying pan. If you use a medium heat, don't wait and just put the rice portion just now on the egg in center. Quickly wrap the rice until the desired shape had formed. Switch off the stove and cover the pan with a plate and quickly flip the pan so that the omurice will fall into the plate with the correct side facing up like it should. There you have a fluffy and yellow omelet! And if you still didn't understand these explanation, just go to youtube."_

" _Waw! It looks delicious!" Viktor cheered in excitement. It was his first time eating an omurice! A Japanese omurice! Quickly he dipped the spoon into the surface of that said food in front of him and quickly enjoyed himself a bite. He was surprised. "Delicious!" He felt happy and filled with blisses. And what's more, the omurice was made by his Yuri!_

 _But suddenly Viktor realized that Yuri didn't eat with him. Huh, where did he go? Until suddenly, he heard a noise from kitchen. It was a mixture of water running through the tap…and someone vomiting._

" _Yuri?"_

* * *

The school period was over. Kuro was really angry. That Viktoria girl was pissing him off. If she even realized it herself, lying to herself won't even solve the whole problem. So he waited. He waited until Viktoria walked out from the school building.

While waiting, he was thinking about Viktoria. That spoilt princess…Yes, he knew that but what had happened will still happened. He admitted that he was shocked to hear that Katsuki Yuri, the top skater he looked up to had been into coma during childbirth. Kuro was indeed still a 7 years of age. He didn't understand how did Yuri went into coma. Or even how Viktoria was even being conceived in the first place despite both Viktor and Yuri were guys. Okay, he really don't want to know that. But, Kuro also realized that he didn't have any way to console the girl. He waited for this girl just because he was angry. But for what, he also didn't understand. And now, he's trying to think about how, or more like what, to talk to Viktoria.

Meanwhile, a grey haired foreigner walked through the school gate after greeting the teachers and the guard. After spending 7 years in 'everyone knows everyone' town, of course every family in Hasetsu knows him. In fact, he was the only foreigner who had moved to live in with Yuri's family. Everyone knows Yuri and he was beloved by the whole town. But since he was in coma state 7 years ago, younger generations didn't know him anymore. And today, he had come to school to pick his daughter up.

Suddenly he saw an interesting black haired boy fidgeting and he looked trouble as if trying to think hard until he finally saw his princess coming out from the school building. The excited father was trying to jump into his daughter with hug until he saw that boy suddenly rushed towards Viktoria and snatched her hand before dragging her towards school backyard.

* * *

 **Okay guys, it's not like I want to stop here but I actually still trying to think on how Kuro is going to confront Viktoria and I definitely need him to meet Viktor too. I don't know how much chapter will I need but in a few more, Yuri will finally awake! If not, it will be an OC fic not Victuuri anymore.**


	3. Chapter 3 Viktor

**Chapter 3**

 **[Viktor]**

 **To** **MarineBluez** **, I've read your Devotion. Yes! Yes! Yes! XD**

* * *

As soon as Viktor saw his daughter, he rushed towards her with the most fatherly and cheerful tone ever, "Viktoria! Let's visit your Mama!" until he saw the boy he just saw grabbed his daughter's hand and quickly dragged her away.

"Oi Viktoria! Come here for seconds!" Kuro exclaimed, shocking the girl.

"Huh, what?!" Viktoria exclaimed in confusion. What in the world that he wanted?!

Viktor who saw the whole thing, had admitted that it was a pleasant surprise! Being dragged by a boy on the first day of school among all things? Wow, Viktoria was definitely Papa's daughter! Oh wait, that's was not important right now! Since then, he saw how angry, annoyed and uncomfortable the boy was just now. Could it be that Viktoria had somehow offended this boy? He knew it now and then that Viktoria had a foul mouth and insensitive err...like him. He can't count on how many times that he had hurt and shattered Yuri's heart by his foul mouth. He felt like an idiot afterwards. Yuri was his dearest person in the whole existence but unfortunately, he kept doing it again and again. However, not even once that Yuri had turned his back from him but still willing to stay by his side. He was grateful to have Yuri as his wife. He was grateful to meet Yuri. It's like a Gift from paradise. Now back to the matter of those two children. Instead of being angry by the sudden ambush towards his daughter, he was curious and decided to hide to watch them in the nearby bushes at school backyard.

* * *

 _"Congratulation Katsuki-kun, you're three months pregnant!"_

 _Huh?_

 _The love birds blinked their eyes for a few times, trying to grasp the situation. What?_

 _"Can you...say that again?" Yuri asked as he sweated._

 _"You...are...pregnant!" The doctor smiled as he sweated, wasn't sure whether he should be happy or shocked when the test was proven positive. He had lived in Hasetsu since he was born and of course he had knew this boy since he was born here, and even was delivered by his own hand. He literally knew all Yuri's generation including Yuko, Takeshi and of course those triplets. And now, another generation will be born, but in a weird way. Like he cared though._

 _Yuri became pale instantly and so did Victor. Parents...they were going to be...a parents!_

* * *

"What now, Kuro?!" Viktoria exclaimed in annoyance as Kuro dragged her to nearby sakura tree. They didn't realize that Viktor was already hiding to eavesdrop them. Damnit, this's really exciting! Viktor can't help trembling in excitement! But excuse me, did he realized that his reaction was supposed to be wrong in many level? A boy he just saw had dragged Viktoria, his daughter to a quiet place without even asking the confused girl. But Viktor can't help it. It's been a while since something interesting happened in his life since Yuri went into coma. And since she found about her mother's condition, she started to become gloomy and fakened her smile. Ah shit! In appearance, Viktoria really looked like Viktor and even inherited the foul mouth of his but when it comes about depression, she without doubt, had become Katsuki Yuri the 2nd.

Kuro tightened his clutch, and looked straight towards Viktoria. Just a few moments ago, he had started to see the things he had wanted to convey. "Y-you see." Viktoria looked at him, puzzled. "I heard from my dad that his mom also die in childbirth."

Viktoria widened her eyes. What is this? A possible Marie Sue background data development? It's not like she don't know who was a Marie Sue. By the way she was reacting, she didn't even feel a slightest pity for Kuro's dad. As for Viktor, he admitted that he never saw that coming. But he also can sort of guess of what Viktoria was thinking right now as he knew that his daughter, despite being only a 7 years old, only cared about her dream and family and in fact, her dream lied from their family circumstances. Viktor was always worried that if she continued to think that way, she will definitely lost her friends. Yes, she will gain a lot of them because of her attractiveness but they will eventually go away for being inconsiderate. And now, Viktoria was about to drop a bomb towards this young boy.

"Okay, I get it. So?" Viktor sweated as he face palmed. Here she go. He can see how shocked Kuro was when Viktoria said that.

However for Kuro, as the first bomb had already dropped this morning, he had anticipated that this guy (wasn't it rude to call a girl like that?) to be in fake stoic mode again. But it will be lying that he wasn't surprised on how Viktoria reacted towards his dead grandma story. He sighed. Okay, this girl...

"I mean, if you don't like the situation, just say so."

Huh? Both Viktoria and Viktor were surprised. Viktor especially. Not bad. This boy actually managed to recompose himself after hearing to such offending words. This kid was interesting. He smiled as he turned towards his daughter, only finding that she was raining in tears.

Eh? Both Viktor and Kuro didn't see that coming. The girl was actually crying?!

Viktor sweated while Kuro had started panicking. First she became a fake kuudere and now she, suddenly become a tearjerker?! Which one was her?! Did having a coma mom made her wire snapped somewhere?! And more importantly, was she mentally stable?!

Oh no! She was as bad as Yuri! Viktor, as a dad admitted that he was ashamed that he failed to notice this part of Viktoria despite knowing that she has the same mental level as Yuri. And that tears brought him back to the moment when he first saw Yuri cried like crazy. That time it was his fault though for shattering his heart to pieces. It was said that a skater was really fragile as glass but...

"Why the hell are you crying?!" Kuro shouted in confusion. He never saw any girl crying, so...

"I don't know! But for some reasons, I feel like crying!"

Viktor sighed. Viktoria still didn't get it but it's okay. As long as her heart was moved, it will be easier for her to understand in future. But for now, let's end it. Slowly, he stood up from the bushes, shocking both of the children.

"UWAHHH! VIKTOR NIKIFOROV!"

"PAPA?!"

"Okay both of you, playtime is over. Both of you, yes you too boy, come with me for a while." And without waiting for both children to react, he grabbed their hand and dragged them out from the school.

The hospital was really crowded today as Kuro looked around. Why did Viktor brought him here? His eyes widened. Don't tell me. He then looked at Viktoria. The face she was showing had proved that his guess was true.

Meanwhile in one of the room, a patient who was once sleeping peacefully finally had moved a finger.


	4. Chapter 4 Yuri

**Chapter 4**

 **[Yuri]**

 **Geez...I tried to avoid conversations because it will make the whole sentences looks flat and unemotional. But I can't. It's important after all. Also, try "Pretty Rhythm Series (ALL-IN-ONE OP MIX)" in YouTube. You might want to blend one of the song with the series. I am a fan of both YOI and PR, enough to make One Piece x PR fan fiction. Oh wait, maybe I should make another YOI fanfic with PR AU.**

* * *

Viktor and the children walk throughout the hospital hall. Everyone seemed to greet Viktor wherever he went which impressed Kuro. Since he was new here, of course everything was still foreign to him. The scene happened in front of him right now was really rare at his old place so he was not sure whether it was a good or bad thing. But for Viktor and his daughter, it wasn't actually surprising either since Viktor had resided in Hasetsu for 7 years after all and in fact, everyone in hospital always finding him visiting his Yuri every day without fail. Even before their marriage, the whole Hasetsu knew how clingy the Russian towards Yuri was.

After a few minutes, they finally stopped in front of a room numbered 106. Kuro gulped as he looked at the father and daughter pair. They looked...sad. Was Yuri's condition was that bad? But if he was in coma, then it must be bad, right?

Viktor opened the door and gently, he said, "Yuri, we come to visit."

Kuro widened his eyes. There's a young man sleeping on the hospital bed with an IV attached on his arm. He looked pale yet really peaceful. That man without doubt, was Katsuki Yuri who had disappeared alongside Viktor Nikiforov 7 years ago. So this was the reason. Kuro may in a generation that might not know about Katsuki Yuri but due to some references hunts, he encountered about those two.

He then saw Viktor walked slowly to the bed and gave Yuri a kiss on forehead. Don't tell that he always there waiting for Yuri to return? Unlike Viktoria, Viktor was a patient man. He believed that Yuri will wake up. He had always believed on his wife. Viktoria sat onto a chair next to her Papa. She watched her Mama sleeping soundlessly. And just like that, Kuro felt that he was out of place. He felt that he just had interrupted a family moment. Of course he was happy to get meeting two of his idols, in a day on top of that, but he had also felt that he needed to go somewhere else to leave them alone. Viktoria reallyyy needed a family bonds right now.

And so he walked to the door, hoping that he can get some coffee for himself and those two until suddenly, the door was opened. A doctor and nurse had entered the room to check on Yuri. "Oh, you came."

"Yes," Viktor replied, sadly. The doctor sighed.

"By the way, I have a good news."

And just like that, the trio were alerted. Good news? The whole town had waited a good news for fucking years!

"What is the news, doctor?" Viktor had started to sweat. Please, please, as long Yuri was better!

"Ehem," The doctor started. "This morning, I found that he had moved a little bit. He was still sleeping but without doubt his consciousness had gradually returning!" There's a hope in his tone, making both father and daughter surprised. Even Kuro was surprised.

"Really?!" Both Viktor and Viktoria exclaimed gleefully. Yuri will finally wake up?!

"However, being unconscious for 7 years straight will be quite worrying. Let's pray that nothing unwanted will happen when he wakes up and hopefully, as soon as possible," the doctor explained again in order to not getting the hope up. After explanation, he bowed and returned to his pose.

* * *

...

Viktor had leaved the children in the room alone to get the some coffees. Both Kuro and Viktoria were sitting next to each other. No words came from their mouth.

...

It was an awkward silent. Viktoria was in mess. Her personal space has been invaded thanks to her Papa. And now this guy, who she just knew for a day will know everything about her. As for Kuro...damn it! He felt like he just had butt into something he shouldn't. What a day to start your school life, in a new place on top of that. It was obviously an adult things but since Viktor had dragged him here, he knew he cannot escape. And now, he had to face depressing + hopeful Viktoria by himself (don't tell me that Viktor did it for purpose).

Another 5 minutes of silent later...

Kuro was exhausted. The atmosphere was too awkward for both of them to say anything. But if this continue, the awkwardness will only grow like a pack of mushrooms. Well, if they were really a mushroom, he supposed that he can pick them and his mom can make a mushroom hotpot for dinner...or maybe he should go to nearby forest to get them...wait, wait, this was not the time! He must say something!

He inhaled as he gathered his guts, and finally able to mutter the courage to talk. "Hey, are you okay?"

But the thing she replied was...

"I'm not Okay, I'm Viktoria."

...

This bitch! But to avoid another blood spilling and not to mention that they were in a hospital room where everything need to be in silent, he just sighed and decided not to kick this girl with a skater blade or even immerse her head into the middle of cold ice rink. This girl was such an oresama dere bitch! If only her father was not Viktor Nikiforov, he had already dragged her to nearby forest and commit a homicide! He wonder how Viktor raised her to the point she acted like this! Don't ever use a comatose mom as an excuse to be a jerk! If Katsuki Yuri wake up, he will definitely punish her for being rude! No wonder she didn't have any friend! Kuro had wanted to curse more but however, let's return to their conversations first.

"It's not that I'm offended about earlier...well, I never meet my grandma anyway, but why you didn't feel at least the slightest pity for my dad? Since he didn't have mom he was really close with grandma from my mom's side," Kuro started his conversation again. "But to tell you the truth, I never wanted your pity but your reaction was quite shocking. I mean, people usually feel very very pity to unfortunate one," he continued as he looked directly at Viktoria's eyes. Her silver hair was falling splendidly like a waterfall as she slightly moved her head.

Viktoria looked at him for a few seconds before she sighed. At first she didn't know what to say or how to explain her current feeling, but fortunately, Kuro's rant just now had given her the hint. She finally understand what she was doing. And finally, she started to give a respond. "You know what?" Her little respond had took his attention.

"If I pity you then I'll remember about myself. And if that happened, I'll have to convince myself that our family condition was something that needed to be pitied by everyone. But I don't want to be pitied. I refuse to be pitied by people around us so I won't pity you either." The explanation was definitely not the best. It was filled with self-doubt, pride and ego yet it was something that must never to be taken lightly either. To other people, a sympathy showed that they actually cared but, really? Even if they care what can they do? In fact, she and Papa didn't need one at all. They know that Mama will be cured and awake. And finally, after 7 years...a fucking 7 years, finally they managed to obtain good news. And now, they just have to wait for Mama to wake up. And Kuro respected that. He was no idiot. Satisfied with the answer, he finally smiled.

"So that's it is, huh?"

Without realizing that Viktor had just returned from nearby coffee machine and heard everything, they continued chatting. It pleased Viktor's heart to see his daughter had finally opened his locked heart even for an inch. That kid was a good guy. He prayed that Yuri will quickly open his eyes to see this.

 _"Yuri! Are you okay?" The silver haired skater asked in concern towards his pregnant wife. Yuri only chucked by his husband's over protectiveness._

It was the best day ever in his life. He wanted his present was filled with both of his child and wife too!

* * *

Everything was dark and scary. Yuri was trapped in this endless maze for quite some times. He wished to breakthrough and meet his family, especially his husband and daughter. He can't confirmed how much time had passed since he was in this dark abyss. However, Yuri wasn't someone who will admit defeat. His family happiness was at the stake and he needed to escape. He missed them and want to meet Viktor and Viktoria so badly!

It felt like forever until he saw a light source in front of him. Assumed that it was the way out, he quickly rushed to the source, only finding himself in a very bright and white room. Yuri was really disappointed and confused since it didn't seem like a way out for him. He was about to turn back until he heard a voice calling for him. Yuri turned around and his eyes were widened.

A poodle was sitting in front of him. Yuri was about to cry. If that thing was here then he must have...

"Yuri, stop. You're not dead! Yet..." But before the poodle managed to continue, he was in crying Yuri's arms.

"VICCHANNN!"

"Yuri!" It spoke, shocking Yuri. Vicchan can speak? What? Then, he really was...

"Vicchan! I miss you! I'm sorry that I can't be by your side till the end!" Yuri cried. Vicchan, who was too far for his reach, finally in his two arms. If he really died, then he will never let Vicchan alone again!

"I miss you too, Yuri. But this is not your place to stay!" The poodle however replied, shocking Yuri.

"Huh?"

"Return to your family. They need you."

Yuri released Vicchan as he moved backward from Yuri's hands. Yuri who was still in shocked looked at his former pet. "What are you saying, Vicchan? I've no longer..."

"YOU MUST RETURN!" Yuri was shocked. Vicchan never raise his voice towards him, and not even to mention in human language. Well, of course he can't, usually. "If you don't, you really can't return to them."

...

"Say Vicchan...if...if I'm really alive, then why you're here?" Yuri asked again.

"It's because you are the one who came here. But like I said, this is no place for alive so you must go now. I know that you miss you husband and daughter. Go back and give them hug," Vicchan said again.

"But you..." Yuri wanted to protest but Vicchan cut him.

"Yuri, you don't need to worry about me. I will watch you even though I'm no longer here and I always be." The phrase had made Yuri burst in tears and immediately embraced the deceased poodle. It was when his body was glowing with blue sparkles for sudden, surprising both of them. However Vicchan, being a deceased had known that it's time to say goodbye. And just like that the sparkles getting brighter and Yuri's body was floating on the air.

"VICCHAN!" Yuri cried.

Vicchan smiled.

"Goodbye."

"VICHANNNN!" Yuri was bursting in tears. He swore that he saw something like tears had shredded from that poodle's eyes. But how? He was taken closer and closer towards a mysterious light source. As soon as Vicchan disappeared from his sight, he turned towards the light, or should he say way out from near death experience?

And it was when he heard a voice...no, two voices calling for him.

"Mama!"

Mama? He didn't know that voice. Wait, don't tell that it was Viktoria?! For how long he was trapped in that weird room?!

"Yuri!"

Yuri was stunned. That voice...he knew that voice. It was...

"Vik...tor..."

* * *

Yuri opened his eyes in instance. It was still blurry and the light in the room was blinding him. He blinked a few times to adjust his sight with the new light. He can't move. Of course he can't. He was sleeping for such a loooong time that his body had caught a sleeping paralyzed. And plus, he was too weak to move. But as soon as everything was cleared, he found that there's quite a lot of wires attached to his body. Oh shit! Did he messed up so bad during the childbirth?

He then tried to look around him. Two kids, a boy and a girl who was about to burst into tears were standing next to his bed. And behind them was...

Viktor can no longer bare it. His wife, Yuri had awake. And immediately, he jumped onto his beloved wife.

* * *

 **Okay, now we will start to return to Victuuri in next chapter. Wow, never thought that it will become this long.**


	5. Chapter 5 Yurio

**Chapter 5 [Yurio]**

I'm sorry that I'm late to update. I ust got new computer and my new PC didn't have Microsoft Office so I need to do it in my laptop before moving it to PC again.

* * *

Haa...Viktor was sure troublesome. What in the world had made him inviting him to come to Japan to see him and Viktoria? Did Viktoria made a boyfriend? Nahhh, she was still too young. But if she did, be prepared to sink into the deep cold ice rink. First, he will melt all the ice, throw the boy into the water and refroze the ice to his death. That brat will definitely disappear for sure. Wahhh, so much perfect uncle he was. Since Viktoria was born, all sort of troubles happened and Viktor always call him or Yakov for help. Can't he just learn how to solve his fatherhood troubles by himself? He was the father, right?

Yurio looked up to the sky as he walked through the road. He sighed. Since Katsudon was in coma, Viktor didn't feel alive as much as he have when Yuri was still there. And even Viktoria became a twisted and rotten girl in just 7 years of her life. Blame Viktor for these. If only Katsudon was here, both of them will probably, no definitely live in normal life. Viktor will never retired...well, he always want to do it for a long time anyway...but...Also, it's not just Katsudon's family, the whole town was grieving with the unfortunate event. Because of that, all those people here were being nice to Viktor and Viktoria.

Speaking of them, he wonder why did Viktor asked him and Yakov to go to hospital? Oh, since Yakov was busy, he will come later. As soon as the hospital was in his sight, he dashed towards the entrance, straight to the receptionist. As soon as he informed the receptionist about his visit and got his pass, he immediately walked to Yuri's room. Of course he won't admit it, but he really hoped that Yuri will wake up from his long coma. Those two idiots needed him after all.

* * *

As he finally reached to the entrance door of Yuri's room, he quickly twisted the doorknob, only finding two clingy beings were hugging Yuri on the bed...

"WHAT THE FUCK KATSUDON! YOU'RE AWAKE!" Yurio screamed in shocked to see Yuri smiling as he waved his hand towards him with an IV was still attached on his right arm.

"Yurio, language! There's two grade school students here!" said Yuri as he sweated. He knew that it will be the first thing Yurio will say as soon as they meet.

"Ha? Two?" Yurio asked in confusion, until he saw Kuro next to Viktoria. And just like that, darkness had overflowing his aura.

"Hey brat, would you mind swimming in Lake Baikal in Russia and froze to death there?" said Yurio until Yuri had needed to throw a pillow towards him.

"Don't scare him..."said Yuri until he looked at the boy frozen face. "Ah, it's seem that he's not scared at all, I see." Yuri sweated. What the hell happened when he was sleeping?

"YURIOOOO! YURI HAS AWAKED!" Viktor who was silent until now had suddenly cried in happiness as he tightened his hug towards Yuri.

"I KNOW THAT! STOP BEING GROSS IN FRONT OF KIDS! And who is that?! Why the brat is multiplying?!"

"Oh, this guy? This is Kuro! He is our fan and the one who bombed Viktoria back after she bombed him!" Viktor grinned as he introduced Kuro to Yurio. Yurio's jaw dropped. What? There's actually a person who can bomb that stupid narcissist girl?!

"My...my name is Kurozuki Kuro! Never in my wildest dream to meet Gold Medalist Yuri Plisetsky!" Kuro screamed in excitement, until he realized that they were at hospital. "Nice to meet you..."

"Oh? He was a skater?" It finally attracted Yurio's attention. "Never saw you around here. New boy?"

"Yes! My family just moved here last week! I wish to join World Junior Figure Skating Championships as soon as possible, but..."

"Let me guess, since you just moved, you don't have a coach?" Viktor guessed and Kuro nodded. He looked at Viktoria and it's obvious that she was thinking the same. And plus..."And plus, I'm a totally beginners though I had skated for three years already."

"Hahaha, it's same with Viktoria then! I didn't let her to skate until 3 years ago too! Minako-san had thought her ballet as a preparation until then, so she might not having problem with choreography but to be honest, I didn't teach her skating techniques yet," said Viktor again. "What about you?"

"I know a little basic, but not enough to compete on world level," Kuro answered again and Viktor started to think.

"Viktor, don't tell me..." Yuri sweated, already can guess what will his husband do next.

"Alright! I'll take both of you to World Championship then!" Both Yuri and Yurio sweated. They knew it. Though it's weird since Viktor never take any student except Yuri. It's obvious that some developments had occurred when they were not looking.


End file.
